The Truth And The Pregnant
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: "Sasuke does this dress make me look fat?" Maybe today wasn't the day to remind himself that it was a free country. "You're big." And the chain of pregnancy mood swings begin as he remembers it all from his spot on the living room couch- SasuSaku


**Summary: Maybe he shouldn't have told Sakura what he really thought of her in that dress. And then it could have been him with his wife in that king sized bed not him ending up on their living room couch.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned his body around, trying to get comfortable on the couch that seemed like it was made out of bricks and made for midget. He groaned thinking of how his wife Sakura H- Uchiha was probably getting all cosy on their king sized bed. And to think that it was all over a simple question. A question he should have expected from a pregnant woman. His pregnant wife. Sakura.<p>

He had been innocently waking up from his peaceful slumber when he heard shouts and cries of shock. He immediately snapped up his head, turning to see what was the issue. What he saw was his pregnant wife standing in front of the full length mirror turning side to side as if she were a model. Not that she wasn't beautiful or anything. To think about it one thing was sure and Naruto had told him on his wedding day, even how much he tried to deny it. _He was whipped._

But he had no idea what happened that morning. Something awoke inside of him and he roared...well said his response to his wife's question honestly. Without thinking and that was probably the worst moment to think that it was a free country.

"Hmm. This dress makes me look big." Sakura muttered to herself before she turned to face him. And this is where the shit started.

"Sasuke does this dress make me look fat?" He lifted his head up to meet her eyes.

"You're big." As simple as that. antisocial but still said. And that is what started it all.

Sakura stood before him, dropping the necklace she had on to the ground and her lips trembled while her eyes watered. And she finally broke dramatically on the floor, dropping to her knees as if she just got shot and sobbed loudly. She cried while he stood there awkwardly. Should he comfort her or something? He was going to touch her shoulder when she slapped it away.

"Why would you touch me, huh? You just think I'm some big fat cow who just eats all the time."

"Sa-" He was cut off by her words which broke him...the little him.

"No- Now he won't w-want to have sex with m-me." She cried out covering her face with her hands.

His mouth dropped. It wasn't that he did not want to have sex. It was the fact that he could not have sex. For her safety and the baby. But she didn't have to take it that far. I mean sex...it's a gift. And wasting it is like...wasting the amount of kids possible. And everyone gain weight when pregnant. Why didn't she understand his many emotions? But of course him being the ass he is he told her the worst thing.

"It's true."

He watched her face twist in anger and what he assumed was hate. He gulped. She was pissed off and he was the person who had generously volunteered as tribute.

She watched as she picked up a vase he had given her on her birthday and held it up, glaring daggers at the object.

"You gave this to me right?..." He nodded as a 'yes'. And then it hit him. Literally.

"Then you can shove it up your ass and have it!" Ow. Fuck. It hit him right below the eye.

He groaned loudly and in a flick of a second she was before him, cleaning the cut off carefully. What was happening? He was beyond frustrated at this point. He heard her ramble about all those moments they had shared and how happy they used to be until she realized just what she was doing and that the man standing in front of her was not the husband she used to know.

"But you wouldn't because I look like mother Earth and you think I'm going to embarrass your preppy Uchiha ass." He scowled.

Now she sat criss-crossed on their bed as he stood by the door having no idea what to do. She locked eyes with him and said the word sharply.

"Leave."

"What?" Maybe he heard it wrong.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Or maybe not as he took his time opening the door and closing it behind him as he heard her whining about how much of a total 'son of a bitch' he is and 'did the stick shoved up his ass prevent him from lying'. He sighed it was clear. He wasn't going back anytime soon.

And that was proven when the door slammed open a few seconds later and when he thought that he might just be forgiven he was wrong.

"Here." She bit as she thrusted the pillow and blanket in his hands and slammed the door back shut. He stared and stared. He knew he should have kept quiet.

And that explained how he is just having the time of his on the too small couch in their dark living roomwhile his wife sleeps thirty-three steps away from him and more than thirty-four spaces of anger in between. And now he also thought of the situation. And in the end he deduced that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one who asked the question. And therefore he wasn't the one who was at fault. Or the one who deserved this. But woman will be woman. People that can't take the truth of life. He sighed. Annoying.


End file.
